And Collect This
And Collect This is the sixth episode of Ben 10: Biomniverse. Created on June 4, 2014. Previous Episode: Escape From Tennyson Next Episode: Many Happy Birthdays Plot Ben arrives in The Council's headquarters. (Ben): Wait, what? How'd I get here? (The Council): Welcome back, Tennyson. We could not find you after you went back home. We had to wait until you were back in space to find you. We have unfinished buisness. (Ben): I'm sorry, do I know you- (He looks closer and gasps.) Gasp! Are you all Collectimuses?...Collectimi? You know what I mean...I hope. (The Council): We are Collectisapiens. And yes, Collectimus is unfortunaetly a part of our race. He took that name to seem cool to the great "Ben 10." (Ben): So why am I here? (The Council): ...that's right! We erased your memory. We're terribly sorry, there's a side effect that makes us forget who we erased the memories of. (Ben): I thought something was up today. So, what'd you make me forget. (The Council): It's best if you didn't know. Anyways, we will send you right back home in a minute, but we need to set one thing straight. (Ben starts sweating as they stare at him intently.) We need you to retrieve Collectimus. (Ben): Oh, phew! That's all? I thought I did something to offend you all. (The Council): ...well you did, but we have learned that you are far to important to be enemies with. (Ben): Well, okay. So um, why do you need Collectimus? (The Council): We have been controlling him for the past year via his glasses. Earlier today, he broke them, and is on the loose stirring up trouble on your planet again. (Ben): Ah great, again... Hold on. (The Council): What? (Ben): I just realized, did I only get the Biomnitrix today? (The Council): ...actually, yes. It is 11:30 PM in the timezone where you are at. (Ben): That, and Aunt Vera's timezone is different from earlier today. Plus, I went in space a few times and cam back right away, and the forest where I got the Biomnitrix was also across the country, so all that time- (The Council): It is almost tommorow. Retrieve him by this time tommorow and we will let you be. (Ben): Um, thanks? (He is teleported out with another poof.) (Theme song.) Clyde is pacing back and forth in the crater from two episodes ago when Ben left in The Resolute. (Clyde): Ben! There you are! Where have you been? (Ben): Long story, but how long have I been gone? (Clyde): Only half an hour, you're lucky. (Ben): It's midnight then? Great. Well, we should probably both get back. We would not want to upset Vera. (Clyde): Who was that mystery pilot? (Ben): Huh? Oh that was just Tetrax, a Petrosapien. It's nothing. Let's get some shut eye. The scene shifts to Ben tiptoeing into his room and secretly changes before getting back into his bed. (Gwen): (walking loudly into Ben's room and shaking him) Wake up, now! (Ben): Ah come on, Gwen! I barely slept? (Gwen): You've had two hours, it's good enough. Listen, I really think we should go. (Ben): Why? (Gwen): Vera could phone Max, and then we'd be busted. (Ben): Well then, where are we gonna go? (Gwen): I really don't know, but we can't stay. (Ben): Relax a little. Let's stay another day. Sheesh, you've been tense recently. Are you okay? (Gwen): ...Yeah, fine I guess. I'm still a little shaken up from my last encounter with Kevin. (Ben): It was that rough? (Gwen): Don't be concerned. Alright, we'll stay another day. Ben sleeps in until noon, waking to the sound of his window being tapped. (Ben): Huh? No, go away! It's only 12! (Simian): (climbing in through Ben's window) Yeah, 12 AM. (Ben): (sitting upright) Oh no, not you, Sim! How'd you get free from Collectimus anyways? (Simian): He traded me to Argit for money, because I owe Argit that money anyways and was supposed to work it off. (Ben): So you escaped. (Simian): Fistina went off chasing the all-new "Alpha Team" Rook, and Solid Plugg is with Hokestar desperaetly looking for a new "Gwevin." Piece of cake. (Ben): So, why are you here? (Simian): I have a tracker on me. If Argit sees me with you, he won't mess. Trust. (Ben): Dude! Do you have any idea how my position with the Plumbers is right now? (Simian): You're in deep too? Son of a Walkatrout! (Ben): That expression was used five times yesterday. (Gwen): (peeping in) What's going- Simian! (She instantly transforms into Lucky Girl and Simian looks hostile as well.) (Ben): (getting out of his bed) Whoa, guys! It's cool. Gwen, I'll fill you in if we can get to Undertown. (Gwen): Mind changing first? (Ben): Huh? (He looks at himself.) Oh, sure. The scene shifts to Solid Plugg walking with Jewel to a shop. (Plugg): Trust me, you'll love being Gwevin for our brand-new show. (Jewel): So I'm seeing Ben Tennyson again? (Plugg): Oh yeah, Deefus is a great dude. (Jewel): Deefus? (Plugg): Yeah, oh and don't worry about being the part. The last Gwevin was a guy too, it really doesn't matter. Hence the name being part "Kevin." (They enter a room with Hokestar and Deefus in Lenopan form sitting at a table playing Go Fish.) (Hokestar): (standing up at seeing Solid Plugg and Jewel) There's our new Gwevin and villain! (Deefus): (reverting to a human persona) Welcome! (He shakes Jewel's hand.) I didn't even know Crystalsapiens existed. Irregardless, welcome to the show. (Jewel): We came back yesterday. (Deefus): I beg your pardon? (Jewel): Nothing. I do have a question though, can I meet the real Ben 10? (Deefus): Sorry, he has more important things to do like criticizing my sense of responsibility or not being here at all. (Jewel): Well I'm sorry then, but I can't join your show then. (Hokestar): But, my boy! You just got here! You must reconsider! (Jewel): No, I don't think you understand! I think I'm being followed, and I require protection. (Plugg): Don't worry, bro. I got you covered. (Collectimus): (teleporting in with a poof) Please, you couldn't stop someone like me if you tried! He zaps Solid Plugg with some sort of handheld weapon, knocking him out.) (Deefus): You again! (He shape-shifts into Unitaur) Have at thee!) He charges at Collectimus and shoots ball-like objects from his horn, only to have them blocked by a force field Collectimus hastily puts up.) Fine then. (He shape-shifts into Slapstrike and claps really hard, breaking the force field.) Now we're getting somewhere. (Collectimus): No! (He shoots a ray of gravitonium at Deefus, reverting him to human form and raising him up in the air.) You are not interfering with my new personal collection which I soon shall make. (He turns towards Jewel.) Starting with you, last Crystalsapien. (Jewel): I'll have you know, I'm not the last... Oh yeah, you forgot too. Err, I mean, please leave me alone! The scene shifts to Argit shooting quills everywhere in an empty warehouse in frustration. (Argit): That Simian better return with money, at least! (He cowers as an energy beam blasts a hole through the wall.) Who? (Ben): (flying through as Chromastone) Leave Simian alone, Argit. I'll mke sure to it your money is returned. (Argit): Benny! Good to see you again! I know I can't really tell with you as Chromastone, but did you cut your hair? (Gwen): (flies through the wall as well) Argit, we need the tracker off Simian ASAP. (Argit): Why? (Simian): (swings through the hole in the wall through a web) If I'm gonna follow them for a while, and they need to stay under the radar, I need to also. (Ben): Quiet! (he times himself out) Look Argit, you can't say anything, but I'll tell uou because Simian knows and I trust you more than him. The Plumbers are after us. (He turns towards Simian.) Wait, did you swing in here on a web? (Simian): Pretty much. (Ben): ...I have got to do that with Spidermonkey some time! That looks awesome! (He turns back towards Argit) Anyways, we need the tracker removed. (Argit): Will I get my money back? (Gwen): Yes. Believe me, we will make Simian pay. But it may take some time. (Arigt): Huh. Well, I wish I could help guys, but I didn't put the tracker in. The guy I got Simian from did. (Ben): Oh yeah, I have to find Collectimus anyways. Any idea where he could be found? (Arigt): (looking out the window and seeing an explosion at Hookestar's place) I have a pretty good idea. Meanwhile, Deefus is thrown across the room by the gravitonium, and Hokestar hides behind a table, leaving Jewel alone to face Collectimus. (Collectimus): Now, you have to come with me. (He is hit super fast and gets knocked off his chair.) Who dares strike me?! (Ben): (as Fasttrack) Uh, that would be me. Give him up. (He has a double-take suddenly.) Wait, I thought there weren't any other Crystalsapiens! (Jewel): Stupid memory loss. (Ben): Huh? (Collectimus): (scrambles back on his chair) You'll pay for interfering with me! (He shoots lasers at Ben.) (Hokestar): Look out, my boy! (Ben): (dodging the lasers super fast and guarding Jewel at the same time) Thanks, Prof! (Collectimus): Hah! Even if you dodged those, you'll soon time out and now I'm prepared for you! (He activates another force field.) Good luck hitting me- (Fasttrack rams into the force field, deactivating it.) Okay, but I'll just make another one. (Argit): (rushing in) I don't think so! (He shoots paralyzing quills at Collectimus.) (Collectimus): Gah! Vermin, stop that at once! (As he falls off of his chair, he manages to hit a button which strikes Argit hard.) (Ben): Argit! (he times out and rushes over to him) Are you- (He feels Argit's pulse and gasps.) Gasp! (He turns towards Gwen and Simain, who enter, and Hokestar and Jewel.) I think he's- (Arigt): (getting up) Surprise! I can play dead, 'member! I had to make it look convincing. It worked on Kev when he went crazy with power a while back. (Hokestar): (standing over Solid Plugg) He's alright, too! Just stunned. (Jewel): (standing over Deefus) He isn't quite so lucky. He's dying. (Ben): No! (He runs over to Deefus.) (Deefus): I guess this is it, huh? Well, you here to criticize me for dying too soon, real me? (Ben): Come on Deefus, don't die! A few died yesterday, I can't go through this all the time! (Deefus): I can't help my death! Believe me, if I could I would... but I think I can still be alive in you. (He goes back to his Lenopan form and grabs Ben's chest, making both Biomnitrixes flash.) (Biomnitrix): New DNA sample unlocked. Lenopan. (Ben): Goodbye Deefus. Thanks to your DNA sample, you will never be dead. (Deefus): Awesome. That's what any movie star wants before they die. Oh, and I also wanted to say this. Simian gave me the money he owes Argit a while ago, back when he was Gwevin. It's located in a safe in a hidden location. Here's the location and combo. It's- (He dies.) (Argit): Ah, come on! (Gwen): Heh. (Ben): How is that funny?! (Arigt): It isn't. And it's your fault! (He points towards Collectimus and shoots sleeping quills at him.) He's asleep, can we whack him? (Ben): No. Too many have died already. (Jewel): There's the Tennyson I know. (Hokestar): Hold on. Does that mean the show is over? (Ben): ...Yes. Sorry, you can go back to being a measly harmless shop owner like Pakmar. But don't be a dimension-travel Mr. Smoothy's again either. Simple shop owner without monsters. (Hokestar): Argh! Alright, come along then Plugg. (He drags Solid Plugg out of the building.) (Simian): Isn't this his building? (Argit): Ignore it. And speaking of which, I still require money! (Simian): And I still need the tracker out! Collectimus is asleep, so now what? (Gwen): Why do you want the trakcer off? (Simian): If I'm hitching a ride with you guys, then- (Ben): Yeah, not going to happen. You're back here with Argit. He's found you. Try to live up to what I was trying to teach Deefus and take responsiblity for your actions. You will work for Argit to pay off the money owed. (Simian): (sighs) Alright. But the tracker is still degrading though. (Ben): Think of it this way. We can keep an eye on you now. Gwen? (Gwen): Yes, my powers allow me to find anyone with a tracker. Let's go, Ben. (Jewel): I suppose I should go too. Tetrax will come get me, he dropped me off here and asked me to find you. I'll let him know you were alright. (Ben): Wait, I thought it was because Collectimus was following you that you needed me. (Jewel): I found that out afterwards. Tetrax is at the crater now, he doesn't want his ship unprotected after last time. (Ben): Last time? When my memory was erased? (Jewel): No, a time I wasn't there. It's best not to talk about it. (He flies off.) (Ben): Alright, Gwen. Let's go to Vera's. Argit and Simian are fine here as they are. (Gwen): Aren't you forgetting something? (Ben): Oh yeah. (He turns towards Collectimus, only to see a Council member teleport in and then out with Collectimus and both chiars with a poof.) Okay, that's that. We really can go now. (Gwen): Actually, I'm a little burned out. (Ben): Huh? (Gwen): Do you know how many times we've teleported? (Ben): I guess I can be an alien or something. (Gwen): You do that, but I need to use the restroom first. (She walks away casually.) (Ben): Ugh, girls! He waits for Gwen as the episode ends. (Note: The title of this episode refers to the the last episode of Ben 10: Omniverse before this series starts.) Characters Good Guys: The Tennyson Team *Ben *Gwen Clyde Vera (mentioned) Tetrax (mentioned) Kevin (mentioned) Simian Fistina (mentioned) Plumbers (mentioned) *Rook (mentioned) Solid Plugg Jewel Deefus Veeblepister (death) Professor Hokestar Argit Pakmar (mentioned) Aliens: Chromastone Fasttrack Villains: The Council Collectimus Max (mentioned) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1